References in Grojband
This is a list of all the cultural references that have been featured in Grojband. Movies Austin Powers *In the episode Pop Goes the Bubble, Kon said "Bubbles, get in my belly!" This was Fat Bastard's famous quote from the movie "The Spy Who Shagged Me". Christine *The episode Soulin' Down the Road featured Trina's soul possessing her car, and she then drove around the town, destroying things like a maniac. This was all a reference to the movie. The original title for the episode was also intended to be "Christrina", as pun on the movie. Dead Franchise *The title of the episode Dance of the Dead is a reference to this. Fantastic Voyage *Kin and Kon's story in the episode Inn Err Face was a reference to this. Kin and Kon were inside of a miniature submarine and they traveled around inside of Trina's body. Friday the 13th *In the episode Girl Fest, Kon dressed up in a hockey mask and carried a chainsaw, attempting to make some little girls scream because of him. *In the episode It's in the Card, Trina received a card from a person named Jason. It was confirmed by the creators that this Jason was the same Jason as Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. Inception *The episode Dreamreaver Part 2 was a reference to this movie, involving Grojband going inside of Trina's dreamworld and then having to go inside of the dream of the dream version of herself, etc. They were also confused at the end of the episode as to if they were still in a dream or not. James Bond * In an Episode Short, Trina is spying on Nick Mallory through binoculars when Nick looks at her and recreates the infamous moment of James Bond shooting the camera at the beginning of many of the character's films. Lady and the Tramp *In the episode Zoohouse Rock, Kon and a Bear were seen eating the same fish butt until their mouths touched each other and they kissed. This was an allusion to the movie where Lady and the Tramp were eating the same spaghetti noodle until they ended up kissing. Little Shop of Horrors *In the episode One Plant Band, Grojband created a monstrous plant known as Planty who was a parody on Audrey. Space Jam *The title of the episode Space Jammin' is a reference to this. Spaceballs *In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 2, Trina referred to the Orb experience as a bunch of lame space balls. This may have been an indirect reference to the title of the movie. Star Trek *The title of the episode Math of Kon is a pun on "Wrath of Khan". In the episode, Trina also screamed Kon's name the same way Kirk did. Star Trek: The Next Generation *In the episode Ahead Of Our Own Tone, Trina (after becoming a cyborg upon implanting her brain using the Blab Tap) and her drones are a reference to a villains army called the Borg, commonly known as "The Collective". Star Wars *In the episode Math of Kon, Kon solved a math equation, which said "R2=D2", referencing to R2-D2. *In the episode Monster of Rock, Corey flushed Kon down the toilet, saying "May the flush be with you." This is a reference to the phrase "May the force with be with you." Terminator *In the episode No Strings Attached, the gang of damaged animatronic robots that attack Trina have a similar appearance to the Terminator with damaged endoskeletons and red LED eyes. The Matrix *In the episode Math of Kon, Trina and Kon had a fight with each other which was an allusion to Neo's fight with Agent Smith. The Wizard of Oz *In the episode Dreamreaver Part 2, Grojband was confronted by a bunch of dream versions of Nick Mallory, which were flying monkeys. Transformers *In the episode Helmet, the Evil Helmet liked together with the World's Most Accurate Ferris Wheel to become a bigger and more powerful robotic being. Tron *In the episode A Knight to Remember, Laney fought Smasheus using an Identity Disk. TV Shows Dragon Ball Z *In the episode Math of Kon, Trina and Kon had clothing that resembled that of the characters of the show as well as powers that they had such as energy blasts as they fought. Family Feud *In the episode Dance of the Dead, Corey asked Kin and Kon a question, and they suddenly appeared in a style of the game show Family Feud, trying to answer the question. My Little Pony *In the episode Smash Up Terby, Nick was seen riding a unicorn with a heart-shaped cutie mark on it's butt. Schoolhouse Rock *The title of the episode Zoohouse Rock is a pun on this. *In the episode The Bandidate, Kin and Kon sang a song, where a character who was a depiction of an anthropomorphic written law with arms, legs, eyes, and a mouth came up and danced with them. Seinfeld *In the game Battle of the Bands, Corey was seen greeting The Newmans by unhappily saying "Hello, Newmans" in the same tone and manner as Cosmo Kramer says his catchphrase "Hello, Newman" to his arch-nemesis, Newman. South Park *In the episode No Strings Attached, Captain Carney said "Howdy Ho!", which was Mr. Hankey's catchphrase. Scooby Doo *In the episode Dance of the Dead, when Grojband was confronted by Zombies, they all shouted "Zoinks!", which was Shaggy's catchphrase in the series. *In the episode A Knight to Remember, as Smasheus approaches Grojband, they all leap into the air with their legs spinning in wheel motions, accompanied by the sound effect which plays whenever Mystery Inc. run off. *In the episode The Snuffles with Snarffles, Laney was recording a video of Snarffles, and she said "Run-Roh!", which was one of Scooby Doo's catchphrases in the show. Spongebob Sqaurepants *In the episode A Knight to Remember, Corey used his hand to form a magical rainbow as he said the word "Imagination". This is an allusion to a running gag from the Spongebob episode "The Idiot Box". The Brady Bunch *In the episode Ahead of our own Tone, the heads of a bunch of members of Peaceville appeared in a 3x3 grid in a black background, similar to the iconic title card for The Brady Bunch. The Flintstones *In the episode Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls, the band was in a van made of cardboard and they had to move it with their feet. This was a reference to how in the Flintstones, they had to use their feet to move in their cars. Yo Gabba Gabba *The Bubble Bunch Band is a band in the series which is a parody on the band from Yo Gabba Gabba. The band members Bobby Blue and Randy Red are parodies on Muno and Plex, respectively. Video Games Guitar Hero *The concept and gameplay of the game Battle of the Bands is very similar to that of Guitar Hero. *In the episode Dueling Buttons, the band played a game called Solo Shredder, where they had to hit some buttons on a guitar shaped game controller to the beat of a song. Mario *In the episode Monster of Rock, Kin was seen going through green pipes in the sewer, in a way that parodied the Mario pipes. *In an Episode Short, Kin and Kon are acting out a version of the Mario game, Donkey Kong. PAC-MAN *In the episode Dance of the Dead, Kon ate some possessed cheese which made him fart out some ghosts that looked exactly like Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde from PAC-MAN, only green. Soon after, a Wicked Cool Transition showed one of the ghosts going across the screen while a giant cheese wheel, missing one slice of cheese so that it looked like PAC-MAN rolled by, chasing after it. *In the episode The Snuffles with Snarffles, Kin was seen playing PAC-MAN. PAC-MAN and the ghosts were replaced by cheese and farts, which was also a reference back to the episode Dance of the Dead, where they were previously parodied. Legends of Zelda *In the episode The Bandidate there's a scene that shows many outfits donated to Trina, you can spot a green shirt the the Triforce in the background. *In the episode Inn Err Face there's a boy showing a girl a slingshot he made, a reference in Ocarina of Time where Link shows Saria his own slingshot. Pokémon *In the episode Super Zeroes Corey tells the rest of the band they could be a birthday party band and gives some costumes ideas, being clowns, cowboys or "something with tails". He appears in a purple, Pikachu-like costume with round pink cheeks and big, sparkly eyes. Music AC/DC *There is a spray painting of the letters G and B with a lightning bolt in between. An allusion to their logo. Devo * In the Episode Math of Kon, during the song "Math Song", Grojband wear hats similar to those of the band "Devo." Helmet *The title of the episode Helmet is a reference to the band. Michael Jackson *The song Zombie Dance is a reference to the song of his called Thriller. N*Sync *The episode No Strings Attached is a reference to title track of the album of the same name. R.E.M. *In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, Grojband performed a song which was a parody on their song "It's the end of the world", called If The World Is Ending. Riffing *Corey Riffin's last name is a reference to this and a connecting to him being a guitarist. Solfedge *In the episode Smash Up Terby, Kate and Allie showed Corey the money they made, selling merchandise for the band and he looked at it saying "That's a lot or dough re for me." Steve Vai * In an Episode Short, Corey plays guitar with his tongue. This is a reference to Steve Vai and his frequent, skilled use of his tongue for playing guitar. The Coasters *The episode Soulin' Down the Road featured a band known as the Princes of 50s Soul Music which was a parody on them. The Beatles *There is a picture of the famous album cover for Abbey Lane on the wall of the Garage *The episode title All You Need is Cake is a reference to the song All You Need is Love. *In the episode Inn Err Face, a kid named Ringo built a Yellow Submarine for his science project. This is a reference to both the member of the band of the same name, and a famous song of theirs, respectively. The Who *The title of the episode Who Are You is a reference to their album of the same name. Literature Cloudy with a Chance of Meat Balls *The title of the episode Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls is a parody on this. The Merchant of Venice *In the episode Pox N Roll, Corey made a speech, parodying Shylock's famous quote. The Modern Prometheus *In the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble", Kin screamed Victor's famous line, "I've created a monster!". *In the episode "Soulin' Down the Road", Grojband was seen watching a monster movie with Frankenstein's monster at the drive in. War and Peace *The title of the episode War and Peaceville is a pun on this. People Cyrus Griffin *In the episode War and Peaceville, an ancestor to the Riffin family, named Cylus Riffin founded Peaceville. His name was a pun on Cyrus Griffin. Fred Savage *In the episode Dueling Buttons, a character named Savage Fred was seen. Isaac Newton *In the episode Math of Kon, a photo of Isaac Newton was shown during Grojband's song. Ozzy Ozbourne *In the episode Girl Fest, Kin and Kon attempted to scare Kate and Allie, so Kin suggested that Kon bites the head off a bat. Kon went up to them, but he misunderstood him, as he was bit the head off of a baseball bat and got splinters in his teeth and mouth. Richard Simmons *In the episode Grin Reaper, a character named Torbo was seen and his physical appearance was an allusion to that of his. Companies and Establishments Apple *Corey has a laptop in the show which is recurrently seen, which bears a slight resemblance to the apple computer, only with a Grojband skull in the place of the apple. *In Smash Up Terby, Kate and Allie were seen texting on what was in exact resemblance to the texting app on the Apple iPhone. *In Space Jammin', Kon used his iPhone to show the band what The Orb Experience had done to him while he was abducted. *In Wish Upon a Jug, Mina had an iPhone, which she showed Trina a commercial on. Home Improvement *In the episode A Knight to Remember, the band went to a store called "House Improvers" which was a parody on Home Improvement. McDonalds *In the episode Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls, a restaurant called Belchees was featured. This was a parody on McDonalds. Real Life Events 2012 *In the episode Hear Us Rock Part 1, Kin and Kon told a Rock Lore story of the Ancient Sambans predicting that the end of the world would happen by making a Rock Lore chocolate calendar that ends on a specific year which is considered to be the end of the world. This was a reference to the rumors of the world ending in 2012 because of the Ancient Mayans making a calendar that ended on that year. This also means that all the episodes of the series from that point, on take place in the year of 2012. 9/11 *In the episode Six Strings of Evil, two airplanes were seen crashing into an iceberg, this was an allusion to the terrorist attacks. Hindenburg *In the episode Six Strings of Evil, a blimp was seen crashing into an iceberg and bursting into flames. This was an allusion to the crash of the Hindenberg. Lyme Disease *The title of the episode Myme Disease is a pun on Lyme disease. In the episode, Myme disease was a disease where Mimes could infect people, resulting in them getting controlled by them, and making them become one of them. This is a reference to the outbreak of Lyme disease in 2011, and the affects of it, allude to how Lyme Disease controlled nervous systems. Monsters of Rock *The title of the episode Monster of Rock is a reference to this. New Years Ball Drop *The episode Curse of the Metrognome, featured a New Year's Cube Drop, which was basically the exact same thing, only the ball was in the shape of a cube. Additionally, Trina had a flashback to last year, when they had a ball drop that actually did feature a ball. The Berlin Wall *In the episode For Hat and Country, Mayor Mellow trapped The Riffin property inside of a giant stone wall, secluding them from his country. Corey later said "Tear down this wall!", referencing to Ronald Regan's famous quote, when causing the Berlin Wall to be torn down. Titanic *In the episode Six Strings of Evil, a pirate ship crashed into an iceberg and sank. This was an allusion to the shipwreck of the Titanic. Internet Phenomena 5ever *Used in Dreamreaver Part 1. Nyan Cat *In the episode Dreamreaver Part 2, Grojband was seen flying through space, farting rainbows and singing. Kon's position was also a direct allusion to that of the Nyan Cat's. Planking *In the episode On the Air and Out to Sea, Captain Tighty Whitey threatened Grojband to walk the plank and Kon, comically misinterpreting this, responded, saying "Pfft. Nobody's planking anymore.", referencing to the fad being outdated and done with. Selfies *Kon took a picture of himself in the episode Inn Err Face, and the WCT singers referred to it as a "Stomach bile selfie". *In the episode Soulin' Down the Road, Mina took a bunch of pictures of herself and Trina and referred to them as selfies. Twitter *Bleater is a recurring theme in the show. A social networking website, with a logo that looks like the Twitter logo, only with a goat instead of a bird. Mythology Greek Mythology *Rock Lore constantly makes references, parodies, and allusions to many various Greek gods and other events of Roman history. Thor *In the episode A Knight to Remember, Corey was seen wielding a mjolnir to kill Smasheus. Fairy Tales Candy Land *In the episode Bee Bop A Loofah, Corey had a board game called Chocomotropolis which was basically a chocolate version of Candy Land. El Chupacabra *El Chewpoocaca is a monster, whom's name is a reference to El Chupacabra. Grim Reaper *The title of the episode Grin Reaper is a pun on his name. *Kin dressed as the Grim Reaper in the episode Girl Fest, as an attempt to scare some little girls. Hansel and Gretel *Laney mentioned them in the episode Monster of Rock. *In the episode For Hat and Country, Corey mentioned dropping a bunch of crumbs and getting lost in the woods, referencing to how Hansel and Gretel got lost in the story. Jack and the Beanstalk *In the episode Bee Bop A Loofah, Kon traded some magic jelly beans for a bunch of air fresheners and Kin was angry at him for this. This is a variation of how in the story, Jack traded their cow in for magic beans that his mother hated because she thought they were worthless. In this version, Kon had the magic beans, but traded them in for air fresheners. Later in the episode, they got their magic beans back and they grew a bike yacht plant which looked like a beanstalk with a yacht on wheels on it. Little Miss Muffet *In the episode One Plant Band, Corey told the rest of the band to "put their curds away", referencing to the line from the story. "Eating her curds and whey." Santa Claus *In the episode Curse of the Metrognome, Kon mistook the Metrognome for "Tiny Santa". Snow White *In the episode Bee Bop A Loofah, Trina said "Who's the nicest smelling of them all?" Religion Christianity *In the episode Dance of the Dead, a coffin with a cross was seen in the background. *In the episode Indie Road Rager, Trina was seen confronting Mina in an evil manner, and she casted a shadow upon her which resembled herself with devil horns. This was a reference to Satan. *In the episode Love in a Nethervator, Grojband went to a place called the Netherworld, which is a parody on Hell. Hinduism *In the episode One Plant Band, Corey was seen meditating and floating, and then he began to glow and he grew six arms. This was a reference to either Krishna, Vishnu, or Kali. Category:Lists